Adventures in Cardverse
by MazeRunnerGirl
Summary: Jack gets sucked into the world of Cardverse. What will happen? Why was he sent there in the first place? Rated T


Adventures in Cardverse

Summary: Jack gets sucked into the world of Cardverse. What will happen? Why was he sent there in the first place?

 **A/N: This is a Hetalia AU. It is one of my favourite AUs and some of my headcanons will be in there probably.**

 **Rated T for swearing, innuendos and violence.**

 **I don't own Hetalia but I do own Jack.**

 **Chapter 1**

Jack was a ordinary teenager with an ordinary life. Nothing big ever happened in his life except the occasional celebrations, like a birthday or a wedding or a christening. Though today would be different. Very different. Jack was currently at his auntie's and uncle's house, visiting his auntie, uncle and his cousins with his mother, father and twin sister who was called Maisie. Jack had an older sister called Charlotte but she was currently in Spain for her year abroad and working in a school with young children.

Jack and Maisie's auntie and uncle lived in a massive house with three floors and an attic. They also had a secret-ish room with a snooker table and a drum set. They also had a mini fridge and a bar. They also had a basement which Jack hated going into. It was dark and creepy. They also had a massive garden with a hill at the bottom of it. At one point, their auntie and uncle had chickens. Whenever they visited, Maisie's job was to collect the eggs and Jack's job was to feed them. Jack wasn't sure if they still had them.

They gathered in their huge living room, chatting and watching TV. There was also a dart board in the living room. Maisie and Jack had played a few games with their cousin who was called Becky. Becky had babysat Maisie and Jack when they were younger. There was also pictures of Jack, his sister and his cousins around the living room. There were also a few pictures of Uncle Michael and Auntie Catherine's wedding.

Later on, his dad, uncle and some of his cousins had gone to a football game. Jack's aunt was at work and his mother and his cousins had gone shopping, leaving Maisie and Jack to their own devices. Maisie and Jack played video games for a while and played a few games of darts. They also watched TV for a bit. They also went outside and explored. They also jumped on the trampoline their cousins had in the back garden.

Jack was walking to the kitchen to make himself something to eat and get a drink when suddenly there was a flash and Jack covered his eyes, gasping at the sudden flash. A wave of dizziness came over him. The next thing he knew, when he next opened his eyes, he was falling through the sky towards a roof.

"OH SHIT!" Jack cried out and crashed through the roof and fell not so gracefully onto the orange checkered stone floor with a huge thud. He heard surprised gasps from around him as he groaned, another wave of dizziness hitting him.

"Oww.." he groaned under his breath. "..I'm okay.. I think.." he heard someone laugh.

"Kesesese~ That's what you call a dramatic entrance!" the voice said. The voice sounded...German.

"Hehehe! He's wearing funny clothes!" Another voice laughed. That voice sounded British. Jack couldn't place the specific accent. Jack got up into a sitting position, his back and elbows cracking, but nothing seemed to be broken.

"Oh.. thank goodness.. I didn't break anything." he muttered to himself.

He then looked around. He seemed to be in a very decorated throne room of some sort with people dressed in fancy orange clothes. They were all staring at Jack with surprised expressions on their faces. The two figures sat on the two decorated thrones stared at him as well. One was a man with blond wavy hair and blue eyes. He also had a slight beard. On the throne next to him was a young woman with short blond hair and bright green eyes. She was also wearing a flower crown of some sort. She looked quite surprised seeing Jack here. They were both wearing very fancy clothes. He guessed that they were the royals of this place.. wherever he was.

"Well, well. I guess we have a visitor." the man said. He chuckled.

"...Oh...fuck..." Jack groaned under his breath. The other people present in the court started whispering. Jack slowly got to his feet. Jack looked really out of place. Jack was wearing a black AC/DC t-shirt and dirty ripped jeans. He was also wearing white socks. The man next to the thrones didn't look as pleased to see Jack. He looked a lot like the young woman, like they were siblings.

The guards instantly went into action, one grabbing Jack by his arm and the other guards pointed their spears at Jack. Jack struggled slightly but the guard kept a tight grip on Jack's arm.

"What is the mean of this Joker! How do dare you just bring a peasant into here?!" the man ranted, glaring at the boy with the snow white hair and red eyes and he was also glaring at a boy with blond hair and blue eyes. They were wearing weird clothing and had tails. "And not wearing proper Diamond clothes!"

"Rude." Jack muttered, slightly miffed at being called a 'peasant'

"Hey, just because we're jokers, doesn't mean we sent him here!" the white haired Joker said.

"Yeah!" the smaller Joker added. "We know we pull people here but we didn't do it this time I swear!"

"Vash." the man with the beard said. Vash stopped ranting and turned around.

"Yes your majesty?" he asked. Everything went silent.

"Francis?" the very pretty woman with the flower crown asked.

"Bring the boy closer." Francis said. The guard holding Jack's arm brought him closer to Francis. Francis looked at him. Jack looked back.

"Um.. Where am I?" Jack asked.

"You're in the Kingdom of Diamonds." Francis replied.

 _"Diamonds? I've never heard of Diamonds. And the Joker said that they didn't send me here. What could that mean? Have I been sent to a different world?"_ Jack thought.

"Who are you?" Francis asked, snapping Jack out of his thoughts.

"My name is Jackson but everyone calls me Jack, your majesty." Jack replied.

"Where did you come from? That was a quite an entrance you made." Francis said chuckling.

"I come from England." Jack replied.

"England? I've never heard of it." Lili muttered, thinking.

"I think he's crazy." someone muttered. There were a few murmurs of agreement.

"I'm not crazy, my mother had me tested." Jack muttered under his breath. "England is part of the United Kingdom. I live basically on a island. There's also Scotland, Wales and Northern Ireland." Everyone still looked really confused.

"Your majesty, may I get some food for Jack? He looks hungry." One of the women present in the court asked, looking at Jack. Francis smiled at the women and nodded. The woman bowed and walked out of the throne room. Jack looked at them. He looked at the people present in the court. He saw a boy who looked a lot like Maisie's friend Matthew. He didn't say anything though, not wanting to raise more suspicions. Vash hated him already, he didn't need to add on more reasons.

"Oh by the way, if you are wondering, I'm not a spy. I'm not graceful for that. Me and my sister went ice skating with a couple of friends a few weeks ago and she said that I was like a baby giraffe trying to ride an escalator." Jack chuckled.

"A what?" Lili asked confused.

"Never mind."

"Anyway," Vash interrupted, glaring at Jack. "We must decide what we are going to do with the boy."

"I have a name." Jack pointed out, glaring at Vash. Vash glared back.

"Jack is a guest. Organise a room for him. Antonio, Lovino. Give Jack the tour of the palace and tell the maids to get him some new and suitable clothes." Francis ordered. Vash opened his mouth to object but soon closed it. He glared at Jack once again.

Antonio stepped forward. Antonio had brown messy hair and green eyes. He had tanned skin and wore a fancy uniform. A grumpy looking boy followed. He had brown hair with a strange curl.

"Hello. My name is Antonio and this my squire, Lovino. He's only a six but he's a good henchman and a fast learner." Antonio said. Lovino rolled his eyes.

"I can introduce myself. And don't call me your henchman!" he huffed, folding his arms. "Anyway as Antonio said, I am a Six. He is the Ace." Jack nodded, but he actually had no idea what they were going on about. It sounded like they were talking about a deck of cards. Jack looked at Antonio. He reminded him of one of Maisie's friend's cousin, Jorge. Except Jorge wasn't an Ace, whatever that was. Lovino reminded Jack of one of his cousin's friends, but he couldn't remember his name at the moment.

"Jack? Are you okay?" Antonio asked, looking at Jack, concerned.

"Hm?" Jack asked. "Yeah, I'm fine." Antonio nodded.

"Follow me then." Antonio said walking on. Jack followed, looking around. There were a lot of mirrors. They went to the ballroom, which was huge and had the diamond symbol on the floor. There were also a few golden chandeliers. Jack whistled.

"Wow." Jack said.

"This is the ballroom. We have our parties and our celebrations here." Antonio said. Jack nodded. They moved on and went to training room. "This is the training room. All of the training happens here. The Jacks and the Aces are in charge of training." Lovino said. In the training room, there were weapons in boxes, hanging on the walls and in wooden chests.

"Looks like an armoury to me." Jack said looking around. Antonio smiled and laughed softly.

"That's because it's both. Vash thought it would be easier to combine the two together and to keep the coast relatively low." Antonio shrugged.

"Smart thinking." Jack said nodding. He looked around.

They went to a few more rooms and then went to the library. The library was huge, full of books and desks. Jack looked around, in awe of how big it was. It was bigger than the library at college. The library in high school was quite small.

"This is the library. The Queen spends most of her time in here, so if you are ever looking for her, look in here!" Antonio said, smiling cheerfully. Jack looked around.

 _"My sister would love it here."_ Jack thought. _"I wonder what books they have here."_

They walked out of the library. Jack looked around. This place was amazing but his thoughts drifted back to his sister. Will she have noticed he's gone? What about his family? Were they even back yet?

"Hm.. dinner will be ready soon. We'll show you your room and leave you so you can get dressed." Antonio said.

"I'll be there to guide you." Lovino added. "We don't need you getting lost or hurt."

Jack nodded. They walked down the hallway to a door with decorations and golden handle. Antonio stepped forward and opened the door. The room had a double bed, a large cupboard, a vanity table and very nice flooring. It also had a few decorations such as paintings. Jack's new clothes were neatly folded on the bed.

"We'll go check on dinner and we'll be back here in a bit." Antonio said, smiling. Jack nodded and walked into the room.

"Thank you." he said. Antonio and Lovino nodded then walked away. Jack closed the door and walked over to the bed. He picked up his new clothes and sighed. He slowly started to get changed. After getting changed, he looked in the mirror. He looked liked an idiot in really fancy clothes. The shorts he was wearing made him look like he had thunder thighs. The shirt and jacket were nice though. The shoes fit him as well, it was like they knew his size. At least he wasn't wearing tights. He was wearing long white socks. Jack sorted out his brown shaggy hair. Lovino soon knocked on the door. Jack went and opened it. Lovino was standing there.

"You ready?" he asked.

"Yeah." Jack nodded.

"Alright. Follow me then."

Jack followed Lovino down the hall to the dining room. The dining room was massive with a long table that could easily dine twenty or so people. Of course, the dining room was decorated with beautiful golden chandeliers and paintings. There was also a few mirrors in the dining room. Francis, Lili, Vash and Matthew were already sat at the table. Francis smiled when he saw Jack.

"Ah, Jackson. Nice of you to join us~" Francis said smiling.

"I prefer Jack, your majesty." Jack smiled gently, not really liking his full name.

"Oh sorry, Jack." Francis said. "Please, sit." Jack nodded and sat down at an empty seat. Vash looked over at him before averting his gaze away from Jack. Jack was pretty sure that Vash didn't like him or trust him. Well, he did crash through the roof, while they were having a meeting or something. Matthew looked at Jack. Jack smiled at him. Matthew smiled back.

"So, did they give you a tour of the castle?" Lili asked. Jack nodded.

"Yeah, they did." Jack replied.

"What do you think?" Francis asked, smiling.

"It's nice. It's very fancy. I can't remember the last time I was in a place so nice."

"I'm glad you like it~" Francis smiled once again.

Soon, the servants came out with the food. The smell that drifted from the kitchen was amazing. A plate was put in front of Jack. It looked just like steak and chips, though there was some fancy dressing on the side. Jack licked his lips. While they were eating, Francis started talking about throwing a party or as Francis put it, a ball. Vash sighed.

"Your majesty, with all due respect, we need to keep the budget at a reasonable price." Vash said.

"Oui, Oui. I will try." Francis said nodding, but he looked like he was planning something extravagant. He started going over plans he had, Vash cutting in to put his opinion across. Matthew spoke up a few times to suggest ideas. Dinner was soon over and Francis stood up. "I will be retiring to my chambers. My dear Queen, would you like me to escort you to your room?"

Lili giggled, but shook her head. "Not tonight, I need to talk to Jack about something." she replied, smiling at her husband. Vash stood up and excused himself to talk to the Ace about plans and training. He glared at Jack once more before walking him

Francis nodded and smiled at the young woman. "Okay. Sweet dreams, my precious Lili." he left the room, blowing her a kiss. Lili blushed and giggled. Matthew stood up and left as well after saying goodnight to everyone. Lili smiled and turned to Jack.

"Have I done something wrong?" Jack asked. Lili giggled.

"No, No. I was thinking that tomorrow I give you a lesson on the kingdoms." Lili said.

"That'd be great, thank you." Jack smiled. "But why, if you don't mind me asking."

"It may be good to know if asked, Jack. I know you are not from here and people can get suspicious. Until we can find a way back for you, you must fit in for now. You are also destined for something great. I will also ask Vash to give you lessons on hand-to-hand combat. Vash is my brother."

"Your brother hates me though." Jack sighed. "He doesn't trust me."

"Give him time. He'll warm up to you." Lili reassured him. Jack nodded.

"Okay, if you say so."

"Now, you should rest. It's been a long day and it will be a long one tomorrow. Do you know your way?"

"Yes, your majesty."

"Good. I will see you tomorrow. Meet me in the library after breakfast."

"Okay."

"Goodnight, Jack." Lili gracefully walked out of the room. Jack was left alone in the dining room. He sighed. He soon walked out of the dining room and back to his room.

 _"I wonder what I'll learn tomorrow. What did she mean by 'I'm destined for greatness? Ah I'll have to ask her tomorrow."_ Jack thought as he walked to his room. There were some pyjamas on the bed. Jack picked up the pyjamas and got changed. They were really silky. Jack smiled. They were not like the ones back home.

Jack soon got into bed. "Wow. This bed is so comfy!" he said to himself. Jack yawned.

It didn't take long for Jack to fall asleep.

 **Chapter done!**

 **I'm really hoping that I wasn't too OOC with the characters..**

 **Anyways, read and review. Post any ideas or headcanons you have and I'll try to fit them in.**

 **Thanks! :3**


End file.
